This invention generally relates to remote sensing gauges, and gauge assembly systems; and, more particularly, it relates to a digital remote gauge assembly, a kit used in the remote sensing of external parameters, and method of utilization thereof.
Various instruments are known including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,189, 5,377,128, 5,375,073, 5,365,462, 5,089,979, and 5,347,476. Traditional remote gauge assembly systems have problems associated with the manufacture and usage thereof that include, by way of example, high cost, bulkiness, and a lack of portability and maneuverability. It is an object of the present invention to solve these and other problems in the art.